


Fragments - #5 : « Culpabilité » (1x08)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannigram (in a way), M/M, Snippet, Will doesn't have a clue, not yet at least, violent fighting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Will s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger Hannibal de l'attaque de Tobias... (Si seulement il savait, si seulement il savait...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Oups pour mon retard de deux jours dans mon planning de parutions...)
> 
> J'ai avancé dans la série, alors ce recueil continue d'avancer lui aussi :)

Le combat qui avait eu lieu avait de toute évidence été violent. Plusieurs meubles avaient été retournés ou cassés, et les deux corps gisaient au milieu des débris et des taches de sang.

Hannibal Lecter lui-même témoignait de la violence de l'attaque, son visage ensanglanté parlait même pour lui.

Will s'avança vers lui. Hannibal, simple victime d'une situation qui avait dégénéré, était assis derrière son bureau, un kit médical à proximité. Son visage plein de plaies ne se tourna même pas en direction des nouveaux arrivants, son regard était perdu dans le vague – c'était comme s'il peinait à réaliser ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Will fut pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'il constata l'étendue des blessures de Hannibal, ainsi que son regard un peu confus. Cet homme n'avait pas mérité d'être attaqué aussi brutalement. Will s'en voulut d'avoir échoué à arrêter Tobias alors qu'il en était encore temps.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha, Will est bien évidemment à côté de la plaque, pauvre petit agent innocent xD  
> N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer si le cœur vous en dit, je ne suis pas cannibale x')


End file.
